


Something He Needs

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has something Lionel needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something He Needs

## Something He Needs

by Alexa Jones

<http://alexajones.popullus.net>

* * *

The sides heaved with harsh breaths and skin twitched, trembled beneath his touch. 

Wide eyes stared at him, pools of black liquid distrusting, flecks of light extinguished as eyelids shut tight. 

His lips curved into a smile as he caressed the thigh in front of him, smiling more as it jerked back. Both legs pulled away and looked as if they were about to bolt. 

"Now, now. Remember you agreed to this. Remember what you could lose." 

The legs froze. 

"This won't hurt. That is, not unless you want it to," Lionel said chuckling, crawling forward to the retreated form and scraping his nails over a nipple to emphasize his point. 

Locks of glossy dark hair shook. 

Lionel's hand flattened on the chest, slightly disappointed at the answer. But he'd oblige. A deal was a deal and fair was fair. 

"Really, you're getting the better end of the bargain." 

He allowed his hand to linger on its path down the firm body, then wrapped it around the shaft, stroking until it hardened fully. 

Then his mouth swallowed him, feeling rejuvenated even at the first drop against his tongue. 

Minutes later, he wished the boy had been more responsive or vocal, silent even as he came, but in the end it mattered not, health restored instantly as the thick fluid injected into his throat. 

Lionel licked his lips and patted the shaking boy in front of him. "It worked well. Your secret is now safe with me, Clark." 

Clark scrambled off the bed, a blur and vanished, clothes miraculously picked up and gone. 

"See you next week," Lionel murmured, wondering if Clark could still hear him. 

He had found his source, a source always replenished and a greater concentration of liferestoration than blood. Lionel fingered the handgun on the nightstand, then shut it in the drawer. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. 


End file.
